


Cerulean

by Kuro_Masque



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colors, Love, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Masque/pseuds/Kuro_Masque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the world is supposedly in color. When it's black and white, it just means you haven't met your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean

Sebastian loathed his world. Since he had not found a soulmate, his entire world was in black and white, devoid of any color. He had to endure the exclamations of those who had found their soulmates of how gorgeous a certain hue of green was, or how the sea, with its breathtakingly cerulean color, looked.

It was at that moment, Sebastian decided as he gazed into the black sea and white sky, that he hated the color blue.

He had lost count of how many times he had been told he would find his soulmate. Like daggers, the words of others would pierce him, with their _“One day, you’ll find your soulmate. One day, you'll be able to see color, and know how love truly feels.”_

One day.

One day turned into 2 days, 2 into a week, weeks into months, and months into years. Finally, at the age of 26, Sebastian Michaelis decided that he was done waiting. A cynical man by nature, he was always skeptical of finding his soulmate. What was the point of waiting for someone who probably never existed in the first place? How could he wait, knowing his entire world was destined only for black and white?

If that was the case, then what was the point of living?

It couldn’t be too hard stepping in front of a speeding car, he decided. It was simple and quick. Besides, it’s not like he would be able to see the red blood that would surround his dying body once he was hit.

A few days later, Sebastian could hear an oncoming car as he walked down the sidewalk. It seemed to be going quite fast, heedless of the people and other cars it nearly hit. With a deep breath, Sebastian stepped onto the road, stopping in the middle, and faced the speeding car. He closed his eyes.

“LOOK OUT!”

_Thud._ Something small but strong crashed into his chest, forcing him out of the way and knocking him on his back. Sebastian let out a gasp, the weight of the unseen figure on his chest. His eyes were still closed as the figure shook him, the rumble engine of the car that nearly hit him disappearing.

“Sir! Sir! Wake up, please! Open your eyes, for the love of God!”

Slowly, Sebastian opened his eyes. And the world _exploded._

Soft, soft white snow was falling slowly to the ground, nothing like the harsh white Sebastian had grown accustomed to. These same flakes fell onto a mess of slate grey hair, so sleek and beautiful compared to the dull black that Sebastian had seen all of his life. That hair framed a beautiful, angelic face, etched with worry and surprise, cheeks pink with cold.

His eyes were a perfect cerulean blue, and Sebastian fell in love instantly.

The perfect being on top of Sebastian bit his lip, hand shaking as he placed it gently on Sebastian’s cheek. “A-are you alright? I-I- “He seemed at a loss for words, speaking shyly. Sebastian’s heart panged in anxiety for a fleeting moment, wondering if the boy couldn’t see the colors like Sebastian could. Only one way to find out.

He sat up, placing a hand over the one covering his cheek. “I’m fine.” He took a deep breath.

“Can… can you see them too?”

The boy’s eyes widened, and he nodded.

“Yes. I can. And…,” he let out a breath. “They’re so gorgeous.”

And for the first time in years, Sebastian smiled.

* * *

 

Over a cup of tea, Sebastian learned that the young man’s name was Ciel Phantomhive, he was 21, his favorite tea was Earl Grey, and he was devastatingly cunning as well as beautiful.

“I stopped believing there was a such thing as soulmates when my ex fiancée admitted she couldn’t see colors with me.” Said Ciel, mixing sugar into his tea. It had only been an hour since he had saved Sebastian, and already he was on the receiving end of his Sebastian’s adoring looks. He took a sip of his tea before continuing.

“After I told her the same thing, we broke it off mutually. She didn’t want to be married and meet her soulmate while still with me, and I…” He sighed. “I didn’t love her in that way. After that, I couldn’t find myself to believe anymore.”

Silence settled in between the odd couple, both too shy and awed to continue on a normal conversation. Sebastian cleared his throat.

“So,” he asked, looking at his cup of tea and clenching it tightly. “Why save me?”

Ciel looked at him, sadness in his eyes. “You had passed me on the street, not even glancing in my direction. You looked… lonely. I…” he took a deep breath. “I know what it’s like, to be alone. And when you stepped in front of the carriage…” He bit his lip. “I didn’t expect… _this.”_ He gestured to them, hands waving. “I didn’t expect us to be… you know.”

Sebastian swallowed. He spoke softly.

“Is it… disappointing? That it’s me?”

A hand placed itself over his. Sebastian’s eyes widened, staring at Ciel in bewilderment. Ciel gave him a small smile.

“No. I’m glad it’s you.”

Sebastian’s heart thudded. _Thump, thump, thump._

“Me too.”

* * *

 

Sebastian found out very quickly that although he loved colors, he loved colors more when they involved Ciel.

For example, the way Ciel’s blue eyes seemed to brighten every time he and Sebastian were together was more beautiful than the blue sky could ever dream of being. The way his cheeks and lips were a delicious shade of pink after they had shared their first kiss together.

“Sebastian,” Ciel whispered when they parted. “I love you more than words can say.”

And Sebastian kissed him again, unable to express his joy at that moment in coherent words and choosing to express himself in hi on manner, whispering _mine, mine, mine_ after each kiss, their lips soon becoming red.

“I love you too.”

More colors were discovered. The deep blush that would travel from Ciel’s cheeks to his neck when Sebastian’s hands would wander his body, occasionally giving a soft caress or squeeze. The way his eyes would darken into a night blue when he kissed the expanse of Sebastian’s chest, the older male sighing and moaning beneath him. The creamy white of Ciel’s thighs while they wrapped around Sebastian’s waist, trapping him as he cried out _More, yes, please Sebastian there,_ while Sebastian thrusted and hit that wonderful sweet spot that made Ciel’s toes curl. The dark, purplish love bites they left on each other and the red, angry scratch marks Ciel would leave on Sebastian’s back. All these were catalogued and locked in Sebastian’s mind.

“Marry me.” He whispered one night, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover’s neck. They had just had a particularly intense round of lovemaking, and Sebastian’s voice was hoarse from moaning out Ciel’s name. Ciel was no better, still trying to catch his breath. Once he had heard Sebastian, however, his breathing ceased and he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian ducked his head.

“I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And…” he took a deep breath. “I hope you want that too- OOF!”

He fell back with a thump, Ciel having tackled him, currently pressing his lips everywhere on Sebastian’s face, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

“Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!” He finally kissed Sebastian on the lips, both ecstatic. They soon forgot about their tiredness, and the night was filled with cries of ecstasy and declarations of love.

_Thump, thump, thump._

* * *

 

They were each other’s everything. They needed each other, like one needs water to survive.

Sebastian and Ciel decided on a very quiet ceremony, and a week before they were to be married, Ciel decided that they should take a walk, near the place they had first met.

“Perhaps not the best place to visit,” admitted Ciel shyly, kissing Sebastian’s knuckles as they walked. “But it is where I first met you.”

While they walked, they chattered of nothing and everything, in utter bliss due to their love. They stopped on the sidewalk, right next to the place where the car nearly hit Sebastian. His hand tightened on Ciel’s, his jaw clenching.

“I… I was so stupid.” He whispered. To think, he came so close to living without the wonderful being next to him.

“It doesn’t matter. I love you, everything of you.”

They gave each other a small smile, and they walked away, free of the past.

Neither of them noticed the hidden man with the sharp knife, insane and desperate for money. He jumped at them from out of the alleyway he was hidden in, trying in vain to snatch Sebastian’s wallet. They struggled, and although Sebastian was better at defending himself, the man’s sharp knife cut at his arm, and he soon found himself knocked to the ground.

“ _SEBASTIAN!”_ came a bloodcurdling cry.

The man raised his knife, then brought it down.

**_“NO!”_ **

_Squelch._

Ciel lay on top of Sebastian, back pressed against him, his arms outstretched like a bird ready for flight. Blood spread from his white undershirt, the knife sticking to his stomach. He let out a sharp breath, eyes wide in pain. The man ran away, pushing aside random people.

This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Sebastian could feel his arms wrapping around Ciel, could faintly hear Ciel’s pained moans.

“Se-Sebastian…”

And suddenly, everything came into sharp focus. Ciel was lying in his arms, bleeding, _DYING_ , and he couldn’t do anything.

“No… no, NO! **_CIEL!_** ” He screamed, looking around in the alleyway. “ ** _HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!”_**

He stood up, carrying Ciel and running out into the street. **_“HELP!”_**

Evening had fallen, though the sun was still straining again the chains of night. People stared in horror at Sebastian, a woman fainting on the spot while another screamed. Someone called the police.

It didn’t matter to Sebastian. He wanted Ciel safe, to be ok. He wished he had never agreed to the walk, they could’ve stayed home instead, safe in each other’s embrace.

“Sebastian…” His attention snapped back to Ciel, who looked so small in his arms. That’s when Sebastian noticed the colors around them, so strong before, began leeching away. Colors on women that had been so extravagant and gaudy faded into that harsh white Sebastian knew all too well. He had heard of this before: Soulmates who lost their better half had to suffer the fate they had before they met their one true love. His bleak, painful world was slowly returning to him. He knelt, legs buckling in fear.

“N-No… No, Ciel! Please, please…” Tears began falling from his eyes. “I can’t… Please don’t… I can't lose you...” He sobbed, holding Ciel tighter.

A gentle hand placed itself in Sebastian’s cheek, wiping away his tears. Ciel gave him a sad smile, blood staining his lips as his own eyes filled with tears.

“I love… I love you, Sebastian. More than words can say.”

The colors surrounding them had gone. The only one with color was Ciel, although it was fading by the second.

Sebastian sobbed. “I love you too. More than my own life.”

Weakly, Ciel pulled Sebastian to him, lips pressing to his. Their kiss tasted of tears, copper, sadness, and of a lost love. Ciel’s grip slackened, and he slumped in Sebastian’s arms, head lolling back as though asleep.

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

_Thud._

The world was in black and white. The colors were gone. Ciel was gone.

And now, so was Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, actually. I wrote it because I missed a very dear friend of mine, and this was my gift to her when I would see her again. I decided to post it on here, so it would be easier for her to see. My friends would encourage me to continue with the story when I hit a writers block, so if you're reading this, whoever you are, thank you so much.


End file.
